Flame Dragon of Beacon Academy
by natza
Summary: Crossover idea that I got from reading two fanfics called "A Dragon of the COG" and "Traveling the Multiverse", both by thehappy so go check them out! I own nothing in here except for the plot and the RWBY universe! Rated M just to be safe as there will be swearing and mentioned sex. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first ever fanfic. I got this idea from reading thehappy's fanfics called "Traveling The Multiverse" and "Dragon of the COG". I did get permission to use his works.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, RWBY, or Universe 137-C. If I did, I probably wouldn't have written this...**

* * *

Universe: ? Time: ?

Ruby Rose was absolutely not having a good time at Beacon Academy. First, while riding on the Bullhead, a kid vomited on her and her half-sister, Yang. Then, when the aircraft had landed in front of the castle strait out of a fantasy, Yang had abruptly left her, stating that she has seen her friends and ran off, leaving her in the giant cluster of soon to be students of Beacon. That is if they can get past the 'tryouts'.

After wandering around for a while calling out Yang's name, she bumped into an extremely pale girl with matching pale blue eyes and white hair. After trying, but ultimately failing to stutter out an apology, Ruby, even being a socially awkward person, classified the girl as a snobby bitch. Said girl then started to lecture her about paying attention to her surroundings. That was until the suitcase the white haired girl was holding abruptly exploded, most likely due to a Fire Crystal leakage. Again, being scolded by the girl that Ruby dubbed "Ice Princess" even after hearing that her name was Weiss, she was saved by a fair-skinned, black haired girl with a rather large bow on top of her head that Ruby swore she saw twitching.

After this fiasco, all of the examinees were sent to the ball room for the night. As Ruby was telling her golden haired sister about what had happened, Weiss decided to interrupt their conversation, giving Ruby a pamphlet about Schnee Dust company and them not being responsible for any deaths. Yang, trying her best to be friendly, tried to get Ruby and Weiss to start over and become friends, but that idea was quickly short down when Wiess flat out denied Ruby's friendship. All of this happened the day before the Entrance Exam of the best hunter school in the world.

At the moment, Ruby is stuck in front of a giant Deathstalker, a giant, scorpion like monster that has ten crimson eyes with a jet-black exoskeleton and multiple bone-like plates of armor on its back that have red markings etched into it. This monster also has a golden stinger on its tail that glows and a pair of extremely large pincers that would be able to break through human bones without any problems. The reason why she's stuck in front of it? The answer is an extremely sharp feather, stabbing her cape when she tried to run from the giant scorpion, from a Nevermore, a bird that looks to be mixed with a raven and a condor with a bone-like mask covering its face. The avian creature has four red eyes, two on each side of the mask.

'Is this how I die?' She thinks. 'I imagined my death while out as a huntress, killing off as many Grimm as possible. I guess this is goodbye… I love you Ya-"

**POP!**

Ruby was cut off by a loud popping noise next to the Deathstalker attempting at her life. "What was that?"

**POP! POP! WOOSH!**

A shimmering blue portal ripped open next to the Deathstalker, and out came...

* * *

**Thats a wrap! Hopefully you peeps enjoyed my first fanfic! Sorry for the cliffhanger, i just couldn't stop myself from doing it! I'll give a major hint for those who have read TtM and/or DotCOG. Her paper can cut through almost everything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took a while for me to post... I was in Florida for my niece's wedding so i didn't have too much time to type it up. Anyways, onto the story!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, RWBY, or universe 137-C**

* * *

And out of the portal… A few parchments of blank paper came floating out.

"Huh?" Was the reaction of the four girls. Even the Deathstalker and the Nevermore seemed confused.

"I thought that something epic would come out of the portal… Not just some plain paper…" Yang said, as she was the first one that came out of her surprise, only to be brought back into it as the paper started to levitate off the ground. The seemingly harmless pieces of paper straitened like a board with a sound comparable to that of a blade being unsheathed. That's when the blood bath began. The paper shot off, dismembering the scorpion-like creature, causing it to screech out in pain as its black blood seeped out of where its limbs were previously.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yelled out the black haired girl. None of the girls have seen anything cut through Grimm hide so easily as if there wasn't anything in its way. Finally, the ear-piercing screeching stopped as a lone paper flew at speeds that were hard to follow, cleanly decapitating the Deathstalker. As it started to fade away as all Grimm do following their deaths, a container flew out out of the portal, collecting the wispy black substance.

"Now that was a close call." A deep voice called out from next to the shimmering gateway.

"Who's there?!" Shouted out Weiss. "I know how to use this rapier and I will cut you down if you decide not to show yourself!"

"I think you should be more worried about little Red, Ice Princess." A smooth yet cold voice said behind the small group. This effectively brought the girls back to their senses and focused their attention onto Ruby who is still stuck.

"Oh shit! RUBES I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Yang yelled out, clearly extremely worried for her sister.

"Damn it Yang! You don't have to yell!" Ruby said to her golden haired sister. "I'm just a few feet away for you for crying out loud!"

"Hate to break it to you ladies but there's still a giant fucking bird circling around us." The same deep voice called out, this time next to Weiss. When she turned to look, she couldn't help but blush at the man, no, god that stood before her. He has extremely muscular arms that could possibly rip apart an Ursa Major with minimal effort. His chiseled abs that stood out in the form fitting shirt he wore looked like someone could grind meat on them. And his face, the best part of all, has a large vertical scar that ran down the left side of his face, much like Weiss herself. The pink hair that would make any man seem gay just made this one look even better.

"O-oh my…" She stuttered out.

"I know my boyfriend is hot but attracting minors other than Wendy? That's just beyond me." From out behind the trees, a short, busty bluenette walks out. Despite her short stature, the four girls could see the toned muscles that the woman has, even if they aren't as defined as her so called 'boyfriend'. The bluenette adorns a four inch scar that runs diagonally on the left side of her face. She is wearing a shirt that reads 'Mad Scientist'.

"Now I know introductions are in order but first, which one of you ladies want to see a burnt chicken?" The 'salmon' haired man asked as he deeply breathed in, causing a strange pressure to build up. The strange woman, Yang, Ruby, and surprisingly Weiss raised their hands, with the latter three wondering what was going to happen.

"You might want to move back, it's about to get extremely hot out here pretty quick!" The bluenette told the group while trying to find a safe spot. "Natsu!" She called out to the male, a psychotic grin forming on her face. "Don't you dare ruin this shirt! If you do I'll force you on a shopping spree with the rest of the girls!" That comment caused the pressure to diminish at a rapid pace.

"Damn it Levy! Erza already forced me to buy her a crap ton of expensive armor and i gave Cana three barrels of booze! I barely have enough for a standard meal!" Natsu yelled to the partially psychotic bluenette. All of a sudden, another barrage of sharp feathers came raining down from the sky. "Ah fuck it… Fire Dragon's Roar!" A giant spiral of scorching flames came barreling out of Natsu's mouth, heading straight towards the giant bird. Ruby, Weiss, the black haired girl, and Yang's jaws dropped at the amount of flames that is being released from the pink haired male. The heat was so intense that Levy, being the the farthest away from the rest, could feel it. A few seconds later, the heat and flames died down and there wasn't even ashes left from the now dead Nevermore.

"H-holy shit…" Came the response of Yang.

"I've never seen so much flames being released from one person before…" Weiss stated. The girl with the giant bow kept silent, staring in horror at what the pink haired male did to that Grimm.

'What type of Semblance allows someone to do that?' Ruby thought. 'How can one person have so much power at their disposal? He doesn't even look tired after that move!'

"Well I don't know about this Semblance thing but I sure as hell know that I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu said to the now shocked Ruby. "Just saying, I didn't read your mind, you said your thoughts out loud. Anyways, what are the oversized chess pieces for?"

"They're our ticket to get into Beacon Academy." Yang said with a barely noticeable blush.

"You mean that castel is a school?" Levy asked.

"It's the best school for hunters and huntresses in the entirety of Remnant." Weiss said in a stoic tone.

"Only the best of the best can get in!" Ruby chimed in. "Also I've been meaning to ask, what weapons do you two use? I haven't seen either of you use anything other than that strange paper and the giant flame burst from Pinky over there yet."

"First off little Red, don't call me Pinky. It's either Natsu or Dragneel. That goes for all of you." Natsu told the girls. "Secondly, our weapons are extremely lethal guns that are designed to kill." The four girls look at the two in horror.

"Don't worry, we don't kill innocents." Levy reassured the group. "Only the monsters, literally, that plague our universe's world. That also includes the people that kill others for joy, those that sacrifice people for their so called gods. Those are true scum that must be wiped off the face of our world." The girls released a breath that none of them knew that they were holding.

"Now then, shall we escort you four ladies to that castle?" Natsu asked them. "But before that, may we have your names?"

"Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older, half-sister." The golden haired girl told the pinkette and the bluenette.

"As Yang said, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, Yang's younger half-sister." The short, black haired girl with red streaks said.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I am pleased to make your acquaintance… Natsu and Levy was it?" The white haired girl told the duo, blushing slightly.

"My name Blake Belladonna." The girl with the giant bow on her head simply stated.

"Well then ladies, my name as I stated before is Natsu Dragneel and this," Natsu pointed to Levy, "is one of my girlfriends, Levy McGarden**."**

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I wrote a bit more than 1k this chapter and the amount will continue to rise! Now before anyone goes off in the reviews about how Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were also there and how Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are somewhat ooc, alternate universe! Until next time!**


End file.
